Demi Daniel
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ungkapan rasa cinta Rima untuk Daniel. [POV Rima Hujan]


**Demi Daniel**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Omen Series by Lexie Xu**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidurku menggelap, ada api yang hendak membakar

Panas, perih, pedih

Aku ingin berlari tapi kakiku tersangkut pada lingkaran kabut

Berputar-putar, membentuk derajat anomali yang liar

Ada ular yang ingin mematuk tanganku, mencegahku melukis pintu

Aku menghindarinya, sekuat lompatan yang kubisa

Malangnya, lututku tersangkut pada dinding tebal yang samar-samar

Tak bisa pergi, tak bisa pergi untuk menghirup lagi

Ada jebakan di tangga bawah yang terlampau parah

Berteriak, berteriak tanpa suara yang keluar itu jelas kurang ajar

Setan-setan bersayap muncul dari balik kanvas yang pengap

Mengejarku lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan jika berlari

Demi Dewi Athena, Sang Dewi yang paling bijaksana

Kumohon, tuntunlah aku dari monster-monster raksasa

Bangkit, rasanya aku ingin mati saja

Akan tetapi, di kejauhan, kulihat ada lilin yang menerangi hutan

Aku ingin ke sana!

Meminta pertolongan dari sosok makhluk yang membawa lentera

Bodohnya, kakiku tersandung pada ranting yang membawaku menuju pekat tak berujung

…

Aku terbangun pada kamar yang dingin

Sepi, menyadari itu hanya alam bawah sadar yang menakut-nakuti

Berasal dari kawah bernama masa lalu

Hidupku tanpa ada yang mencoba mengulurkan tangan, membantu

Jurang tanpa dasar, panasnya lika-likuku tidak sekedar membakar

Mulai dari sini, aku ingin berpamitan

Untuk menjadi sosok kakak yang yang menjadi panutan

Biar, biarkan aku tak pernah berharga di mata manusia

Asal aku bisa membuat dua adikku bahagia

Tapi di suatu pagi yang istimewa, aku bertemu dengannya

Mulanya kakiku menapak malu-malu

Karena mendengar suara merdu di balik ruangan berhantu

Akulah penguntit, perempuan yang diam-diam membawa penggamit

Senyumku menikmati alunan nada lembut dari jemari yang saling terkait

Wajahmu seperti malaikat yang menghilangkan rasa sakit

Memulihkan rasa asin, dalam air mataku yang terus mengalir

Melihatmu begini sudah cukup, aku tak berharap untuk mengutuk

Akan hidupku sendiri yang suram, butuh segelas air untuk mendinginkan

Namun, kata-katamu manis serupa gula asupan

Tanganmu yang selalu ingin menjagaku, aku takluk karenamu

Dan begitulah, mendadak hidupku dipenuhi dengan kilau

…

Demi Daniel

Jiwaku tiba-tiba terpanggil

Untuk menjawab ketika kau berkata _"I love you"_

Dengan kata apa lagi selain _"Too"_

Lucunya aku tidak berani mengatakannya kepadamu

Maka, kusimpan saja kata itu jauh-jauh di palung hatiku

Kau menarikku dari bayang-bayang

Kau menyisipkan rambutku yang menghalangi pandangan

Kau memberiku pegangan untuk tidak jatuh menuju kepasrahan

Kau memberiku lentera yang kubutuhkan

Kau mengajariku pada eksistensi berjuang

Kau mengajakku pergi dari arus kepahitan

Kau menebarkan pesona yang mendebarkan

Kau memayungiku dari hujan ketakutan

Kau menghangatkanku dari bekunya kegelisahan

Kau menerangi jalanku, menuju istana kebahagiaan

Bersamamu adalah makna yang tidak mampu kudefinisikan

Keberadaanmu seperti wujud yang selama ini kuimpikan

Rayuanmu adalah hal termanis yang pernah kudengar

Kepedulianmu seperti bunga yang menyediakan nektar

Dan kesetiaanmu adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan

…

Demi Daniel

Jiwaku yang dulu rapuh telah terambil

Terganti dengan badan baru seumpama putri mungil

Kau yang ada di sana, jangan ragu menjinjingku bersama

Bawa aku ke dalam pelukan nyata

Atau ciumanmu waktu itu, kuharap bukanlah dusta

Terima kasih, Daniel

Karena hidupku yang suram, aku tak pernah berharap untuk bahagia

Jika adik-adikku bisa hidup dengan layak, itu sudah cukup

Aku tak ingin meminta apa-apa

Namun, hadirmu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa

Di atas abu-abunya skenario milik penguasa semesta

Aku bersyukur bisa mengecup kata _"bahagia"_

Dan dirimulah yang membuatku bisa merasakannya

Demi Daniel

Apa saja yang kuimpikan tidak lagi mustahil

Karena Daniel

Aku sudah bebas dari rasa menggigil

Dan untuk Daniel

Aku juga selalu mencintaimu hingga Tuhan kelak memanggil

…

 _(This poetry is heart voice from Rima Hujan to Daniel Yusman)_


End file.
